filling the emptiness of the heart
by michikoruyoni
Summary: kaoru is on her college years she is happy to have a bestfriend around her but still her heart is still missing something until a mysterious student fills it. *ITS DONE! CHAPTER 4 UP!* PLS. REVIEW ARIGATOU!
1. Default Chapter

Filing the emptiness of the heart Part 1  
  
"phew this school is very large just like it says in the ad. I wonder if many students get lost in this kind of school. I getting thirsty, it's a good thing I packed some water in my bag."  
  
(Drinking..) (Bumped)  
  
a young energetic girl ran towards her and bumped her in the stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry mi. KAORU-CHAN its nice to see you in here what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mi..mi. misao-chan! I'm glad to see you! I am here to take my entrance exams but I think I got lost. this place is huge!"  
  
"Come I'll show you inside."  
  
the two walked into the building where the entrance exam is held.  
  
after 3 days  
  
kaoru: the exam was hard but I can't believe that I passed  
  
misao: you said it kaoru-chan and the thing is I'm going to see aoshi- sama's face again  
  
kaoru: Aoshi? Is he going to study here?  
  
Misao: didn't you see him he was right in front during the exam!"  
  
Kaoru: I don't know.. well at least we're still going to be classmates this year. I better prepare my uniform. Ok good bye..  
  
Misao: bye"  
  
they both hang up the phone.  
  
After hey hang up kaoru's mind drifted  
  
" at least misao is going to have someone inspire her in her studies. Not only that at least aoshi loves her too. I can see it in his eyes. Even when he doesn't show it more often. I just wish that there will be someone in my life to fill the emptiness of my heart. Oh well back to work"  
  
after a week  
  
"MISAO! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!  
  
Kaoru shouted from the top of her lungs and through her friends window.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
"MISAO AOSHI-SAMA IS HERE!"  
  
" huh? What? Where?" misao eyes widened and sparkled in hearing his beloved's name "aoshi-sam I'm here!"  
  
"HEY MISAO! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU ALMOST HALF AN HOUR ALREADY WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
"what time is it?"  
  
"its already 8:30!"  
  
"oh no!"  
  
in just a minute misao leaped from her bedroom with a sandwich bun on her mouth and the two run to go to school.  
  
AT THE SCHOOL  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!  
  
"we're late!"  
  
"ya I know I'm sorry kaoru-chan."  
  
"no time for chat lets run"  
  
The two run as fast as they could to catch up to their first class  
  
"good morning sir gomen for being late" the two greeted politely  
  
"its ok.. come in. class lets greet your new classmates this is Kamiya kaoru and makimachi misao" the teacher welcomed them with a warm smile and pointed them to their seats.  
  
" that was close"  
  
"."  
  
"misao?"  
  
misao's eyes widened to see his beloved aoshi-sama infront of her.  
  
"useless"  
  
"ano. hi" a young red-haired man welcomed kaoru with his trembling voice (in other words he is shy)  
  
kaoru turned to face the man beside her. she looked at the man's eyes it was deep purple. She drowned into it, when she snapped herself back to reality. Her heart beat so fast. She can't even form words out of her lips. She was really nervous that her lips trembled us well. " hi. i. i. am kaimya kaoru"  
  
the man smiled at her. she look at his eyes and his smile. She can't resist to leave her eyes off him. She was blushing. She was blushing like his red hair.  
  
"hi. i.. am himura kenshin. Nice to meet you."  
  
"kenshin.."  
  
"yes"  
  
"nothing. nothing gomen" kaoru can't help herself she was blushing furiously.  
  
"what is this? Is this what they call love? No its not but I can't help to look at him. Better hide this. This will just go away"  
  
lunch time  
  
"oi! Kenshin who was that new girl you were looking at this whole morning?"  
  
"what! I wasn't looking. I . "  
  
"tsk! Tsk! Better don't lie on your friend sano. I have known you better. You are a real hot one kenshin. That girl can't resist you. and that is a good thing to help you forget what tomoe did to you."  
  
"pls. lets just forget about her ok. She's with akira now and lets just forget about he past and that new girl is Kamiya kaoru and she is just a friend ok"  
  
his eyes looked sad coz the memories he had when he was with his pst lover came back to him with sanosuke's words.  
  
"oi kenshin lets forget about it lets eat! Here comes aoshi. AOSHI! Over here Popsicle!"  
  
aoshi ignored sanosuke and seated in another table just by himself  
  
  
  
"misao! Where are you going?"  
  
" I saw aoshi-sama went to the canteen I must follow him pls. hold my books for me"  
  
"wait I can't hold this is heavy!"  
  
"misao. misao?"  
  
her friend disappeared out of sight.  
  
"damn her!"  
  
she walked through the halls without looking where she was going.  
  
CCCRRRAAASSSHH!  
  
"ITAI! My head"  
  
"gomen, gomen kaoru-dono did I hurt you"  
  
"that voice.."  
  
kenshin picked up the pile of books and carry it with him.  
  
"pls. don't pick them up I can do it"  
  
"demo you're hurt kaoru-dono"  
  
"no I can stand up see"  
  
kaoru tried to stand up but she fell down again  
  
"just like I said let me get you to the clinic"  
  
before kaoru could refuse, kenshin carried her off her feet and they went to the clinic.  
  
Author notes:  
  
Thank you for reviewing my first fic the prom night. I hope you enjoy reading this. This is my second one I hope this goes very successful. I'm making the second one this will be kinda long. each chapter will be full of emotions between kenshin and kaoru! Arigatou gozaimasu! 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and looked around her.  
  
"where. where am I?"  
  
she moved her head around and she moved herself to sit when she felt a sharp pain in her arm "itai!. oh I remember, I bumped into kenshin on the hallway and he carried me here." She moved her head slowly to the right and slowly to the left "where is he?"  
  
the door opened quietly entering a red-haired student inside. "konichiwa! I brought some food for you. Are you all right? I'm sorry about what happened"  
  
"its okay. What time is it?"  
  
"its already 9:00pm why?"  
  
"oh no! I have to go home! Misao may be waiting for me!"  
  
"don't worry I already told her what happened and its dangerous for you to go home in this time"  
  
the nurse went it in. "excuse me but its already night time we can't allow anyone to stay here"  
  
"arigatou miss" kenshin bowed and he opened the door to let the nurse go out.  
  
"where do you live?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"where do you live so I can drive you there"  
  
"3 blocks away "  
  
"its far. Well I must take you to my home"  
  
kaoru hesistated but she can't refuse so she dressed herself quickly and she went inside kenshin's car. They drove quietly into kenshin's apartment.  
  
"here we are."  
  
kenshin opened the lights and kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. It was really neat and clean unlike her apartment house.  
  
"pls. be feel at home I'll make you a cup of tea to warm us up"  
  
"a..a..rigatou" kaoru replied shyly  
  
"no. it's the least I can do for what I did to you a while ago"  
  
kenshin went to his kitchen to fix his guest a nice cup of tea. Kaoru helped him set the table near the window.  
  
"here it is" kenshin put the tea down.  
  
Kaoru opened up a topic " are you living here alone?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes looked sad and the tears want to fall but he just smiled. Kaoru could read his eyes. "gomen"  
  
"iya" kenshin refused " well when still I was small my father and my mother died and I was living with my aunt but she threw me out coz she said that I was a pain in the neck. So I moved here to Tokyo to test what will happened to me. I.. I didn't eat for a week but luckily some one brought me up. And then he died, he left me his money and his bakery but at the age of 10 I didn't know what to do so I sell the bakery and saved the money in the bank. I enrolled myself in the school and the principal took me as a scholar and I stayed here ever since"  
  
tears fell down from his eyes but he lowered his bangs in order for kaoru not to see it. But He was wrong kaoru could see the tears streaming down his face. She went beside him and hugged him. Kenshin buried his face in kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru caressed his back to relieved him from his pain.  
  
" I understand. I too had my experienced. I never knew my parents. My uncle said that they died a long time ago. I loved my uncle very much. He raised me just like his own daughter but last year he died and I wander in the streets of Tokyo. Misao found me lying in the street that day and she dressed me and helped me to get up again. She was my only friend and she was like my sister but I can't tell her much about my feelings coz I know it would just bother her. I wish I could do something for her in return but she is always the one helping me. She filled me with so much friendship but still i. I still have one thing missing."  
  
kenshin looked deep into her sapphire eyes. Her eyes shone like the night but he could also read her mind. She has one hing missing and he knew what its was.  
  
"you want to be loved"  
  
kaoru couldn't believe what she had heard. She has always been so good and keeping her true emotions but this man who she barely known could just tell her that.  
  
"how did you know?"  
  
"I could feel it. its very late we must sleep ok?"  
  
"ha.. hai demo where would you sleep?"  
  
"right here beside you."  
  
"no! i."  
  
"don't you trust me? I promise I wouldn't do anything to you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kenshin folded up his futon and positioned himself to sleep. He pats the place where kaoru is going to sleep. Kaoru gently positioned herself beside him and buried her face into his chest.  
  
Late at night kenshin looked at her. he couldn't sleep. He can't take his eyes off kaoru's face. She looks like an angel. Then he closed his eyes. He felt the slightest movement kaoru made and he wondered why. He opened one eye and he saw her shivering. He put his arms gently above her and he ulled her closer to him and hugged her close. And they fell asleep. 


	3. part 3

PART 3  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and looked around her. the rays of the sun welcomed her in a beautiful morning. She looked beside the sleeping form beside her. it was kenshin hugging her close and tight. She couldn't help but feel a blush forming at her cheeks. The boy beside her opened his pretty violet eyes. He smiled at her. his smile was as bright as the sun. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Kaoru couldn't stop blushing "o. o.. ohayo kenshin"  
  
"Want me to fix you breakfast?"  
  
"Iya. no thanks but I'm still full"  
  
Kaoru's stomach grumbled and kenshin couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Traitor" kaoru mumbled in her stomach  
  
"Like I told you. I'll fix you your breakfast and get ready for school ok?"  
  
"Ok but where's my uniform?"  
  
"Its in the drier"  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
Kaoru went in the laundry room to get her uniform. Kenshin and kaoru ate their breakfast and went to the school.  
  
"thanks kenshin for taking care of me last night"  
  
"its my pleasure. Pick you up this afternoon?"  
  
kaoru was very happy "yes I'll be waiting" and then she smiled and waved goodbye to him  
  
kaoru couldn't stop herself from blushing. Misao, who was waiting for a very long time for her in the room, greeted her friend a cheerful hello.  
  
"How's the night with himura-san?"  
  
"Misao-chan don't think of anything. nothing happened ok"  
  
Kaoru's inner voice replied " you liar. you did spend night with kenshin doing does lovidubby stuffs"  
  
kaoru smiled an evil grinned. Misao, who is now really confused, gave her a what-is-it stare.  
  
Kaoru just smiled and seated herself right beside kenshin who was reading a book.  
  
later that afternoon  
  
"Kaoru-chan are you going home?"  
  
"Hai. Demo kenshin will fetch me here"  
  
"Well ok. maybe at last my friend will have a boyfriend"  
  
Misao gave kaoru an evil grin that gave kaoru a chill.  
  
PEEEP. PEEEP  
  
"lets go."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
And the two went away leaving misao behind  
  
"What will I do know?" she said to herself  
  
An icy voice appeared behind her  
  
"Will you go home with me?"  
  
aoshi appeared on misao's back. Misao stared deeply into his icy-blue eyes and drown herself into it and she forgotten all about answering the question for a moment.  
  
"Ha. hai!" a blushing misao answered  
  
And the two couple went home.  
  
Days, months passing through them. They continue in the same old routine. Kenshin picking up karu and aoshi secretly asks misao to go with him. The two friends never even chat with each other for a very long time. Until the carnival arrived.  
  
"it has been a long time since a carnival visited this place"  
  
"yes. ano. kaoru-dono do you like to go to the carnival with me?"  
  
"really? I'm happy to."  
  
kenshin held her arm and they both walked to go to the carnival  
  
  
  
"misao would you like to go to the carnival with me?"  
  
misao couldn't believe her ears "is he asking me? I was the one pushing him around all the time and now he is asking me? This is great! I hope I could tell kaoru about or secret relation"  
  
'hai!" misao flung herself into aoshi's arms and they both hugged each other tight.  
  
at the carnival  
  
"SUGOI! This carnival is great thank you kenshin." kaoru gave kenshin the most brightest smile. the smile that can make any cold heart melt.  
  
"kaoru-dono would you like to go to the Ferris wheel?"  
  
"sure!"  
  
kenshin bought their tickets and went inside the ferris wheel.  
  
inside the ferris wheel  
  
"kaoru-dono here is for you" kenshin held a bouquet of flowers and a gift  
  
kaoru blushed in a cute shade of pink and look deeply into kenshin's eyes  
  
"a.. arigatou" she gave kenshin a kiss in the cheeks  
  
"the ride is over!" shouted the chicken head teenager outside  
  
"sa.sano? Why are you here?" an embarrassed kenshin asked his friend  
  
"like I told you. you had hots for that girl and she is like that to you too"  
  
"its not what you think of it and besides why are you here anyway?"  
  
" it's a sideline"  
  
"tori-atama where are you?" a sly looking woman appeared at her back  
  
"megumi why.? And how.? Did you find me?"  
  
" the place is covered with stupid people and I thought I could find you here! Gomen ken-san for letting this bakemono out."  
  
"it okay megumi-san. arigatou we'll be going now."  
  
Kenshin and kaoru bowed at them respectfully and went on their way.  
  
(bumped)  
  
"misao and aoshi?"  
  
kaoru asked in confusion "why are you here and why are you two holding hands?"  
  
misao couldn't reply  
  
"are you two are like lovers?" kaoru asked  
  
"yes' an icy voice reply  
  
"congratulations!" kaoru hugged her friend so tight that made her choke  
  
"arigatou kaoru-chan. Gomen for not telling you"  
  
"its okay I understand"  
  
"is there any progress with himura-san yet"  
  
kenshin, who was busy reading a book(pretending not to hear her crush's conversation) blushed.  
  
"iya! Its not like what you think! We are just friends"  
  
"don't you think you can lie to me. I know you very well"  
  
"well I hope that its like what you think but we are still friends really"  
  
kaoru looked at him with sad eyes. 


	4. part 4

Author's note: Konichiwa minna-san well this is my part 4. this is my second ficcie anyway and this is my first time writing chapter by chapter stories. Thanks for reviewing my prom night I thought I'm going to stop there but your reveiews inspired me to make more. arigatou gozaimasu. I want to dedicate my stories to the 4riends, who help me along the way and daulah my friend who loves to read stories. arigatou for your reviews.!  
  
'..'-thoughts "." dialogs () actions or authors little chat. ^^  
  
Part 4  
  
' why is it hard to tell someone that you love him? I know he doesn't love me and I am just his friend. why is it so hard?' kaoru's mind drifted while he looks at kenshin with sad eyes  
  
"kaoru-dono" kenshin looked at her and he was trying to read her mind  
  
"I'm ok kenshin c'mon lets go home. I'm feeling dizzy all of a sudden." She responded to not let kenshin now what was she thinking  
  
"kaoru-chan are you ok" misao asked looking so concerned for her friend  
  
"kaoru-dono is just feeling dizy I'd better take her home thanks for your concern we better be going bye."  
  
Kenshin and kaoru walked home. On the way home they met a mysterious woman who looked at them with her dark eyes.  
  
"kenshin" the woman called him  
  
kaoru looked at kenshin with confusion  
  
"who is she?"  
  
"wait here kaoru-dono ok?"  
  
"demo I"  
  
"pls. just wait here"  
  
kenshin suddenly disappeared and kaoru was left alone in the bench thinking of what the possible reason was  
  
"tomoe is that you?" kenshin spoke to the woman in front of her  
  
"kenshin who is she? Is she your new girlfriend?" the woman replied coldly  
  
"its none of your business! Why do you have to bother my life again and why are you here!" kenshin shouted  
  
tomoe shed tears hearing kenshin shout  
  
"pls. I just want to be with you. Don't tell me that you're in love with her. I left akira because you're still on my mind. I still love you kenshin"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't go back to you. I love her so please just leave me alone"  
  
Kenshin turned around and started to walk away. Tomoe hugged him from his back and buried herself in it.  
  
"Kenshin pls. Don't go. I still love you."  
  
Kenshin faced and hugged her and he whispered in her ear " gomen"  
  
And then he turned and walked away. He stopped to see a crying girl hiding behind the tree. "kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru faced him. she stared at him blankly and her eyes was filled with tears. She ran as fast as she can to get away from him.  
  
"kaoru-dono! Wait!"  
  
he ran to chase her. kenshin caught up with her and he held her arm tightly so she won't get loose.  
  
"kaoru-dono you misunderstood"  
  
"what did I misunderstood? Is that about you and your past lover? Is that it?" kaoru said half-shouting  
  
kenshin loosened his grip in her hand. "how did you know?"  
  
" when you left me a strange man appeared to me and told me about that woman you were with. her name is tomoe yukishiro am I right" (still crying)  
  
"yes but she is all in my past and kaoru-dono you misunderstood"  
  
" I don't want to here your excuses. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore!"  
  
Kenshin hugged her tightly so she wont run away.  
  
He brried his face in kaoru's head. " It was in the past. But now I'm in love with you. don't ever leave me."  
  
"ke...kenshin" she couldn't resist him she put her hand in kenshin's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"do you love me kaoru? If not I promise I will go away,."  
  
" I love you kenshin. you're the one who filled the emptiness of my heart.. Don't ever go away" kaoru hugged him tightly.  
  
" I promise I will never leave you I love you"  
  
the moon is shinning above them and in that night the two couples felt the satisfaction of their hearts.  
  
owari!  
  
Author's note: (again)  
  
I hope you like this story if there are comments and suggestion you might want to add pls. email me at michikoruyoni@hotmail.com . pls. review arigatou gozaimasu! 


End file.
